The Wind of Changes
by lynn-ace
Summary: After Cordelia's death Lonnie is feeling a loss with his family shrinking in size. He returns home from the memorial service with his relationship with Dana that has sizzle. Now, he finds himself picking up the pieces of his life once again. Trisha Chimes arrives in Sparta to claim her inheritance from Cordelia's estate. When Trish's past finds her will Lonnie survive?
1. Chapter 1

In the early morning before the sunrise, within the cover of darkness was a silence that blanketed the hospital parking lot. Lieutenant Jamison enjoyed. He headed to the Emergency Room entrance as a nurse called with a potential abuse victim with her back covered in old and new bruises.

He parked his police car and marched in, preparing himself for the ordeal. An abuse victim's state of mind was more vulnerable, requiring a calm approach from his experience. He walked with droplets of sweat dripping on back of his neck. The Gulf Mexico pumped humidity into the southern states in early March, and Mississippi was the target; Jamison loved the weather. He had returned from the windy city after attending his Aunt Cora's Memorial service with Dana.

A black orderly dressed in a white uniform held the door open for him. Jamison nodded. A woman's voice bellowed into the empty seat lobby. He stopped, wanting to cringe.

"Dr. Smith is yelling at the patient."

He turned to the man. "Why?"

"Well, Lieutenant, the patient has stated no one hasn't beat her. She collided with a wall after her horse was spooked. Dr. Smith says she's in denial. I believe the woman."

Dr. Smith's voice echoed.

"Thanks. Have a nice morning."

He marched to the chaos as Dr. Smith's harshness in her voice caused him to cringe.

"I am not in denial because nobody didn't hit me. I believe you are in need of an attitude adjustment, doctor." The patient sat and narrowed her cognac eyes.

Jamison stood, gazing at the dark-haired beauty in her riding clothes. Trisha Chimes sat at the examining table and ready to punch Dr. Smith. The last time he had seen her when he and Dana had stayed at Trisha's apartment.

"Ma'am, how are you feeling?" he asked Trisha.

"Hi, Lonnie... I mean Lieutenant. My sinuses and back are throbbing. Thanks for asking."

Dr. Smith folded her arms across her t-shirt, as she wore in jeans and tennis shoes with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "You know her?" She glared at him.

"You can glare at me. I'm in charge now."

"I will be speaking to your boss! You count on that!" She stormed out.

"Thanks. Dr. Smith wanted to commit me!"

"Well, you have a lot of bruises on your back." He chuckled.

"Yes, she does," a male voice said.

He turned with his hand near his weapon. A towering man stood with his jet black hair pulled back with high cheekbones, and no doubt the man was an Indian.

"This is Joe. He runs my stables and looks after me."

He held his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. Trish has said nice things about you. I had the nurse called and asked for you."

"Joe bails me out of trouble."

"The Great Spirit told me you needed assistance on this one, bobcat." He grinned. "I will find a doctor." Joe left them alone.

"Where did you find him?"

"I bailed him out of trouble a few years ago ever since then he has been at my side."

"I see. The city council passed an ordinance requiring the staff to call us when an abuse victim is here."

"Maybe, if there were a similar program where my sister lived she wouldn't be dead."

"Dana told me. Anyhow, you are claiming the house and stables from my aunt's estate."

"Yes. I'm in love with the place."

Joe returned with the doctor as they entered the room.

"If you excuse me, Ms. Chimes. I hope you will feel better soon."

"Thank you."

He left the room wondering what Trish was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

The starry night sparkled above Trish and Joe, as they walked out of the Emergency Room into the saturated moist air. She squeezed Joe's arm when they stepped out into the dim parking lot. He patted her hand, as she scanned the cars and spotted the police car by their pickup truck.

Lonnie stood by her vehicle waiting for them.

"He likes you. Be nice," Joe whispered.

She nodded.

Lonnie strolled to them.

"Is this a personal or professional visit?" she asked.

"Well. I wanted to make sure they released you."

"They did. Thank you for checking. I will be in the truck, bobcat." Joe grinned and headed to the vehicle.

"He's protective of you."

"Yes, he is, Lonnie. Now, what's on your mind?" She smiled and hoped she didn't sound bossy.

"My family doesn't like you being here to claim your inheritance. I'm not sure what they will pull with you."

She sighed. "I figured. Is the doctor a member of the family?"

"No. She might be a friend of my cousin. She's his type."

"Most men have a thing for blondes," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Has my family been harassing you?"

"They have made their unwelcomed thoughts known to me. Anything that you would consider bring the law into the situation? No."

In the weak light, Lonnie was a tall and lean with a muscular physique; he radiated a confidence in his uniform. She fought her urge to look below his waist. The drugs the doctor had given her affecting her thoughts, she bit her bottom lip to stay in control.

He cracked a smile, moving the dark loose strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Blondes are nice. I have more fun with dark hair beauties, myself. You need to get home to get some sleep. Let me escort you to your truck." He put his arm around hers.

She took a breath, realizing he opened the door to a possibility of a date. "Lonnie, what happen between you and Dana?"

"The stress from my aunt's death just sizzled out hers and my relationship. I don't think she could handle me being an officer and plus my weird schedule." He glanced at her. "What about Rollins?"

Her skin tingled in excitement, she bit her bottom lip to remain in control. "He's up north where he belongs."

"Dana though you and he were..."

"Friends... I don't have the right plumbing for him."

Lonnie stopped. "You mean... Wait! He was flirting with you..."

"An act. A very good act. Those I believe he has been with women."

"He wanted..."

"To have sex with me. But I caught him eying other men when he thought I wasn't looking. Rollins is an okay guy. I don't want that kind of drama from him."

"I don't..."

"I forgot this is the south... Anyhow, Rollins wants a wife and a male lover. I don't want that life style."

"Why did he pursue you?"

"Because I follow a different rhythm that goes against the social class I was raised in."

"I get that. The Grand Lady didn't like the idea of me working on the Force."

"Why did you become an officer?"

"I like helping people and the action too."

She turned to face him. "How much action is there in Sparta?"

"Enough to bring you as a Child Advocate."

She grinned. "You're good."

Lonnie opened the door for her. "I am."

Trisha slid into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much for your assistance."

He closed the door. "My pleasure, Trisha. You take care."

Joe nodded and started the truck. She snuggled into the seat wanting to forget her throbbing back.

"Bobcat, I think you met your match in the lieutenant."

"He is nice and cute. Lonnie will have to pass the Frank exam," she grumbled.

"He is an officer in a small southern town but he is open minded too. So, don't be casting your judgement too quick about him."


	3. Chapter 3

Death approached Helen. She found a shack to escape out of the pouring rain and sat on the dry dirt, hoping there weren't snakes. She made enough noise with her loud sobs to scare off any unwanted critters. Her insides burned with an raging pain, she couldn't walk anymore. Her torn shirt, blonde hair soaked from the rain, and her bare feet and legs caked in mud. She huddled to stay warm and coughed.

If the weather didn't killer and her step brother would. Her parents found out what had happened again they would send her away like they did before. They had always blamed her for encouraging her step brother's behaviour towards her. She had overheard her stepfather told her mother that she needed to be institutionalized because she couldn't read and was mentally unstable for making stories up about his son.

Helen shivered in the cold, damp wind for the temperature was dropping with the cold front moving through the area.

"God, are you there? I don't want to die here alone. I don't want to live like this anymore. Please help, me," she prayed and waited.

Parker drove and Jamison sat in the police car with the wiper blades moving back and forth at a fast rate. The rain poured down in sheets with a flash of lightning. They headed to Trisha Chimes' home. Jamison shifted his weight in the seat want to get rid of the uneasiness flooded into his body.

"Lonnie, are you all right? You seemed on edge."

Parker was alert he didn't miss much when he drove.

"That obvious."

Parker frowned and worried set into his blue eyes with his receding hairline and a plump face made him looked jolly and friendly with his hat next to him.

"Ms. Chimes was upset about something. Do you think your uncle is trying to pull something?"

"I don't know. He wants the land."

They pulled into the driveway. The two story old house stood like a lighthouse in the pouring raining with soft lights glowing from the windows. Parker the parked the car and grabbed his hat, as both men raced up the front steps of the wrapped around porch to get out of the rain. Jamison spotted the exterior door opened.

"Where's Joe?" He mumbled.

"She mentioned Joe and his family left for a few days. Its just her and Alice," Parker said.

He was about to knock. A huge golden and black striped cat leaped out and hissed behind the screen door waiting to prounce at them. He stepped back as the creature growled.

"How cute. An African serval. I always wanted to see one." Parker chuckled.

"You would. Are they dangerous?"

A hacking cough echoed from the entryway inside of the house. "Baby Chimes!" Another cough echoed. "Where are your manners?" Trisha appeared with a leash and in a long pink thick robe. She covered her mouth with her hand, and snatched the leash on the cat's harness. Her hand unhooked the screen door, she motioned for them to enter. "Come, Baby," she ordered the cat.

Trisha walked away from the door holding onto the leash. In the light she was paled with her flushed cheeks and her red nose was raw. Boxes littered the hallway of the home and the main sitting room.

"Trisha, you should be in bed." Lonnie stood with his hands at his waist.

"I hope you didn't get a cold from moving here," Parker said.

"Worse... A nasty sinus infection." Baby growled at them, as she glanced at her cat. "You, young man, need to settle down." She pointed to the wood floor. Baby grumbled, and lay by her feet. "My apologies, for my kitty. He is stressed from the move and my infection."

"Being protective of you, ma'am," Parker said.

"Good eye..."

"This is Sergeant Parker Williams," Jamison said. "Where's Joe?"

Trisha coughed, and turned her head way. Baby sat up and meowed. A fourteen year old boy stood on the stairs with short jet black hair with high cheekbones in sweats and a t-shirt observing them.

"Bobcat, what's going on?"

"Hey sport, I thought you were asleep."

"Your coughing and Baby woke me up."

"Come take him, Sport." She turned to face them. "This is my ward, Frank Wolf. Lieutenant Jamison and Sergeant Parker Williams."

The teenager took the leash and nodded to them, taking the cat to the stairs.

"The reason I called there's someone on the property. The figured raced past the barn spooking the horses. She wore something white and looked about a teenager. Then I heard screams. Joe and his wife are picking up my staff at the airport."

"Are you sure what you heard?" He asked.

"Trisha said she heard it she did," Frank said.

She turned to give him a disapproving look.

"All right, we will check it out." Jamison took a stepped closer to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You're running a high fever. You sure you are all right?"

"I went to the doctor this morning with Alice, my housekeeper. I will be fine."

"Good. You get your rest. We will check things out." Jamison stared at Frank. "If she gets worse you call an ambulance and then call me at the station. If I'm not there the station can contact me at home."

"Yes, sir," Frank said.

"Lonnie, I don't think..."

He narrowed his green eyes at her. "Trisha, you are sick. I saw you three days ago and I don't like the change in your appearance."

"Jamison is right, ma'am. We don't want to scare you. You need to listen."

She nodded.

"We will check things out. I'll let you know tomorrow what I find," Jamison said.

"Thank you."

Parker tipped his hat to her and he nodded, as they left, heading to the police car.

"You're in love, Lonnie."

"She's nice and new.."

"You deserve a lovely woman in your life. She's your type." Parker started the car.

"What's my type?"

"Dark hair, slender, gorgeous, and full of attitude." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Shack**

Parker drove on the back road of the property and Jamison used the searchlight to find anything. The pouring rain turned into a light shower and in the darkness would be a miracle to find anyone with the woods could hide anything at night.

"Lonnie, do you think she was hallucinating?"

"No. There's a confidence in her deep brown eyes. A shack is uphead. Let's check it out."

"Sure. Trisha doesn't need to become frightened dealing with an infection."

That was Parker for he was always putting others first before himself.

From the light provided by the headlights the battered shack stood against the blowing wind and the door swung back and forth. In the light was a young girl sitting in the dirt and shook. They bolted out of the car to her. Jamison noted she wore a ripped white shirt.

"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Jamison swung the light in the shack and only the girl occupied the structure. Her face was bruised, her shirt torn revealing her training bra, and her legs covered in dry mud, she scooted away from them.

Parker bent down. "I'm Parker. This is my friend Jamison. We're police officers and here to help."

She coughed trying to catch her breath.

"Miss, I want to check your head to see if you're running a fever," he said.

She nodded. He placed his hand on her forehead that made his hand sting.

"What happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

She looked at the dirt. "Someone hurt me..."

"Parker, go get a blanket and notify the ER we're bringing her in. She has a high fever, battered, and a hacking cough."

"I don't want to go there because they will send me home... he lives there..."

"Who, honey?" Jamison asked.

"My step brother..." she sobbed.

Parker pulled out a clean tissue, wiping her eyes and she didn't flinch.

"We won't allow anyone to hurt you but you need to go to the ER."

"You take me there and my parents will come and get me. My stepfather will send me away to the funny farm."

Jamison glanced at Parker. He knew it was his call.

"Honey, what's your name?"

"Helen." She coughed.

"Helen, you won't be going home tonight," he said.

She nodded.

He stood. "I will get a blanket from the car."

The rain had stopped as he walked to the car opening the door grabbing the radio. "This is Jamison."

"Dee here. What do you need?"

"I need you to contact the ER. We have a sexual abuse victim about fourteen years old a white girl."

"Is she talking?"

"Yeah. I don't know how long. She's running a high fever with a hacking cough. Parker and I are going to bring her to the ER."

"I will inform the ER and the Chief."

He popped the truck and snatched the blanket for her. Lonnie entered the shack as Helen shook. Parker took the blanket wrapped her in it. In the short time he been gone Parker had developed a bond with the frightened girl. His friend picked up Helen in his arms and carried her to the car.

Lonnie found himself drinking hot coffee and swallowed couple aspirins to prevent from getting sick. He stood by the vender machine under the heavy glare of the hospital lights. The doors opened, Chief Forbes walked to him dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. The seriousness of this case was on high since his boss wasn't in a suit.

"Lonnie," Forbes whispered. "You realize that girl is Helen Graves. Her stepfather works for your uncle."

"That's who he brought in to replace my cousin."

"Yup. She doesn't want her parents called or go home. I don't blame her."

"She kept saying that in the car. Parker was reassuring her she would be safe."

Dr. Day walked over to them with her high heels clicking on the tile floor. She dressed in a shirt and silk blouse under her lab coat. "She was brutally rape and bound at some point during the attack. I'm shock she came with you and Parker."

"How do you know?" Chief asked.

"Markings on her wrists have appeared. She has pneumonia starting in her lungs. We have done a rape kit and the normal procedures. Helen is a brave and intelligent young woman."

"Terrified," Lonnie stated.

"Yes, she is. I would recommend Parker stays with her until the medication knocks her out," Dr. Day suggested.

Forbes stared at him. "You agree?"

"Parker has a way with frighten women and animals. Helen trusts him. If her family shows up he will stop them."

"Dr. Day, I don't want anyone know that she's here. I'll let Parker stay with her."

"What if her parents come?"

"Notify me, and keep them away from her if they show up."

Lonnie stared at his boss. "You're thinking they won't."

"It's almost four in the morning. There's been no report from them. I want to use this time to prove she can't go home," Forbes stated.

"Helen needs an advocate," the doctor said.

"Trisha is sick. She was the one that call the station."

"Lonnie, I'll chat with her tomorrow."

"Ham, I would like to examine Jamison to make sure he doesn't catch anything. A nasty infections are spreading in the county."

Dr. Day motioned to Jamison followed and he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lonnie parked his red Corvette outside of his one story white house in the driveway in a nice part of Sparta. He was exhausted didn't noticed the blue pickup truck in the street and stepped out of his car, walking to the backdoor.

A blonde headed with her hair turning a light brown sat in a lawn chair by the backdoor. "Hi, Lonnie." Lana wore a sweatshirt and jeans staring at him.

He halted.

She stood and strolled to him. "You're dead tired."

"I am." He looked at the ground, putting his hands on his waist, lifting up his head, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you here? I pulled an extra shift and now on medication due to an infection I came in contact with."

"Still mad at me about Lee," she snapped.

"Yes!" He shouted at her.

Lana stepped back. "For a man, you keep your emotions to yourself. You can sure shout." She folded her arms across her chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. It's has been a long night. I'm tired and hungry."

"You're still mourning the loss of your aunt." She took a stepped closer. "I'm here because I want to know what happened to us? Do we have a chance?"

"What's brought this about?"

"We have unsettled business."

He nodded. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure. If I cook. You're too tired."

The kitchen and the living room was cleaned and well-organized. Lonnie was relieved his place was ready for company. In twenty minutes Lana cooked a quick eggs and sausage links. He spread the butter on his toast.

Lana poured a small glass of orange juice for him. "You know for a single man your place is spotless."

He bit into the toast and swallowed. "I hired a housekeeper from my aunt's estate. She wanted to work part time. With my weird schedule I need someone."

"True." She glanced at him. "If I move back to Sparta. Would we have an opportunity for a relationship?"

"Lana, I do appreciate you making me breakfast. It's excellent."

"You're welcome."

"Lana, you never gave me a chance. We had a good friendship."

"What about that night?"

"What about Lee? I know he's dead. Two weeks before he showed up we had a great night together. Lee shows up. I drop by and found him been in your bed. You are hot or cold towards me. I can't deal with that. I want a woman and someday a family."

"Do you think a woman will marry you being an officer?" She pointed her fork at him.

"If I discover the right woman I will leave or she will understand."

"You know why I'm hot or cold to you because I can't read you."

"You're not the first woman to tell me that," he countered.

"I can't make you mad."

"Maybe, if you stop making a man mad and figured out what you want. I don't think we are good for each other," he said and stretched his arms.

"Then why did your relationship with Dana end?" she asked.

"She couldn't handle my life." He paused. "If you want to move back be part of your father's life with his wife. That would be great for the both of you. Don't move back for me but for yourself. Once your family are gone you only have the memories."

Lana looked at him. "Is all your family gone?"

"My cousins on my father side are left. I'm closed to them. But I have my memories. You need spend time with your father. He always wanted you and still does." He yawned.

"Thank you, Lonnie. You're always putting up with me."

"Lana, you're special. When you meet that guy let him see you're special." He grinned.

"Thank you. You want me to wash up the dishes?"

He loved the idea but he didn't want her to linger around here as he wanted Trisha. "No. Thank you for asking. Your breakfast was more than enough."

Lana stood and kissed his forehead. "Your warm. I'm washing up the dishes. You can tell me about the case that's bugging you."

"You're not leaving..."

She grabbed the plates and walked to the sink. He leaned back in the chair longing for Trisha.

"Nope. Not until the dishes are washed."

He stood and grabbed a towel for his mama taught him not to argue with a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Trisha forced herself to move, wearing sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt, as she unpacked the boxes in the sitting room. Sweat dripped down her back, she organized her belongings, and Frank stood waiting for his orders.

"What's wrong, Sport?"

"You should be in bed."

She glanced up to see the concern in his dark eyes. "Everyday, you are looking like your father. When I'm tired I will go back to bed. We have a home to get ready for us."

Frank sat on the floor. "You sure you want to live in this tiny town?"

"Right now, I'm needed here. A good opportunity to experience small town life for yourself. Sport, this move is hard on you. Just give it time. You'll make new friends and have a wonderful life here."

"My father trusted your wisdom. I do too."

"Thanks, Sport," she said.

"Bobcat, do you like Lonnie?"

She gawked at him. "Where..."

"I saw how you respond to him..."

She stroked her cheek. "Frank, I will always love your father. He would want me to find a man to share a my life with. That man must care for you too." She paused. "Lonnie is nice. I'm not sure if he is interested. Most late twenties-something don't have a son who is a teenager."

He shrugged. "He likes you and respects me." Frank winked.

A golden feline with black stripes zoomed by as Baby headed to the front door. The cat hissed. Frank leaped up grabbing the leash.

"Baby, down!" he commanded.

In that moment, the love from Frank's father surrounded her. She stood.

"Hi Frank, is Trisha awake?" Parker asked.

She coughed, as she stood.

Parker rushed to her side, guiding her to the sofa. "You should be in bed."

Trisha pointed to the glass and Parker gave it to her.

A tall well-dressed black man entered the sitting room. "Parker is right, ma'am."

Baby growled at them; Trisha snapped her fingers at the kitty.

"Bobcat, I will feed him in the kitchen."

She nodded, as Frank took the African Serval to the back of the house.

"You're an interesting lady. I'm Chief Forbes."

"Please, gentlemen sit down. This is about my unexpected visitor."

Parker found a chair for his boss and himself.

"Lonnie wanted to make sure you're all right," Parker said.

"I'm better this morning. I've a bit more energy."

"Ms. Chimes, we won't stay long."

"Chief, Trisha, please. What brings you here?"

"We found a young girl who was rape near your property and she doesn't want to return home," Forbes said.

"Sounds like she is being sexual abuse by a member of her family. How did she get onto the property?"

"We don't know, Trisha. We would like your permission to search," Parker said.

"Of course."

"The girl is going to need an advocate. Are you feeling up to it?" Forbes asked.

"In the day or two. Dr. Day wants my fever to break. I would go today."

"The girl is sedated and on heavy antibiotics. Dr. Day wants us to wait for three days."

She studied them. "What you are not telling me?"

"You don't miss much," Parker stated.

"You should see me when I am well." She laughed and coughed.

"The girl is from a wealth family new to the area and her father works at the Woodin factory."

"Lonnie's family. Serious trouble. My advice find the evidence so she can't return home and find a foster family willing to take her," she explained.

Forbes stood. "I will do that. Get your rest."

"Have a good day, gentlemen."

Parker tipped his hat at her, as they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Trisha sat in her home office on the second floor of her home of a small sitting room joining her bedroom. Parker had dropped off a case file on Helen, and inside was a note from Lonnie. She smiled.

Her office full of scattered open boxes, she sat in her recliner. Baby, her African Serval lay on the floor keeping her company, as light classical music played in the background. She placed the file on the table.

"Baby, why are people so mean?"

Her kitty lifted his head.

"You ready for bed? My meds are kicking in."

She stood, and Baby dashed and leaped in the middle of the bed. She turned out the light. Her kitty gave a deep growl staring at the window. She dashed to the window and lightning flashed, as another thunderstorm moving into the area with the warm front. Another flash of lightning, a young man stood on her property pointing a pistol at her.

"Horse manure!"

Baby snuggled down in the bed watching her. She snatched and cocked her rifle from the wall and pointed her weapon at the man.

The stranger bolted to the woods. Letting out a breath, she didn't coughed, and walked to the wall, putting away her weapon. Her hand picked up the phone, she dialed the station.

"Parker, this is Trisha Chimes. Yes, something is wrong. I had a man pointed a pistol at me. I scared him off. That will be fine."

She sat in the main sitting room and waited for the officers to arrive, as Joe stood watch.

"Joe..."

"Bobcat, I'm not leaving. You had a man pointing a pistol at you."

"I scared him off." She tapped her fingers on the armrest of the sofa.

Joe released a grin. "That's how I know you're feeling better."

Knocking came from the front door, as Joe answered. Men's voices echoed from the corridor, she listened. One of them was Lonnie and relief flooded into her body. Joe returned to with Lonnie and with another officer with huge muscles.

Lonnie was pale in the light. "Trisha, this is Captain Skinner."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Captain, like wise. Lonnie, I hope you didn't..."

"No, Trisha. From someone else. I'm pulling a short shift tonight."

"Ma'am, what did you see?" Captain Skinner asked.

"I was up stairs in my office that joins my bedroom. Baby growled at the window. I took a peek and spotted a young man in the lightning that pointed a silver pistol at me."

"What did you do next?" Captain Skinner asked.

"Got mad, and showed him my huge rifle as he bolted to the woods."

"Trisha, he could have shot at you," Lonnie stated.

"I would shot back and nailed his hide." She stared at him.

Skinner chuckled. "I believe you would. But, I'm glad that you didn't. Now, where's your bedroom? I don't mean to be nosy. What direction?"

"On the second floor, near the back of the house on the west side. He didn't spook the horses."

"Where's Baby?" Lonnie asked.

"Kitty is with Frank."

"Lonnie, you're right. He ran in the woods to the west."

"Yeah, he knows the layout."

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

"Ma'am, this had to do with Helen's step brother. We think," Skinner said.

"He's dangerous, Trisha."

"I gathered that. He desires Helen back. I dealt with his kind before."

Lonnie grinned. "I won't be tapping on your window at night."

She smiled.

"Trisha, don't worry. We have put an extra officer near here."

"Thank you, Captain. Do you think he will come after Frank?"

"Frank is her ward," Lonnie stated.

"I don't think he is after Frank just keep an eye on your son. Keep your doors and windows locked. Which you do anyway."

"Trisha, I'll give you call later to see how things are going," Lonnie said.

"Thank you, both."

Joe walked out with the officers. She headed to the stairs as Frank sat with Baby.

"Bobcat, are we safe here?" Frank asked.

Captain Skinner and Lonnie joined her. Baby started to hiss; she snapped her fingers.

Skinner leaned in. "That's your kitty?" he whispered.

"Yup."

"He's calmer tonight," Lonnie stated.

"Frank, this is Captain Skinner."

"Now, son, you have nothing to worry about. We are going to keep your family safe."

"Thank you, Captain," Frank said and stood. "Good night." He returned to his room.

She pointed at Baby. "Go."

The kitty grumbled at her and left the stairs.

"You have a way with both of your children." He chuckled.

"Thank you. You both be safe, and goodnight."

Both of the men nodded at her, she waved back and climbed the stairs. Baby waited for her, as she rubbed his head. She walked to the bedroom, and went to the window. The cat leaped on the bed searching for the perfect spot. Skinner and Jamison examined the area. Lonnie glanced up and nodded. She waved, pulling the drapes closed.

She enjoyed the classical music and lay in her bed, as Baby snuggled up with her. The door opened, Frank stood.

"What's up, Sport?"

"Can I bunk with you?"

She stared at him. He was a boy turning into a man. One side of her told her no, and other side of her said within year he would be a full pledge teenager. He will desired to be treated like a man.

"There's enough room for you."

He raced and smiled. "I thought you would refuse me." Frank nestled in the bed.

"We're different part of the country and new town with scary things happening. I don't blame you."

He was fast asleep on the bed.

Baby snuggled next to her purring in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The casts was completed just in time. Lightning lit up the western sky, Lonnie calculated the rain would be begin in fifteen minutes. He glanced at the darken window, hoping to caught another glimpse of Trisha. He concluded she was asleep, he had noticed her medicine was taking effect when he was in her home.

"Lonnie, are the casts ready?" Skinner asked.

He stared at his friend. "Yeah. They're ready."

"Good. Just in time." Skinner picked them up. "Is it me or this case getting weird?"

"We know how to handle weird." He glanced at the window.

"Parker is right."

He gathered the equipment putting it into the tool box. "She's my type."

"Yeah, she is. You are in love. The way you're acting Parker is right." Skinner shifted the casts in his arms.

A flash from a muzzle lit up the trees! Skinner dropped the casts knocking Lonnie into the mud. Gunfire rung out. The horses whinnied in the barn as the lights lit up the windows of the house. Both men looked at the broken casts littered the grass.

"Someone doesn't want us to have these casts," Lonnie stated.

Joe raced out of the house. "Are you all right, gentlemen?"

"Yes, we are, Joe. Did it wake up Trisha?" Skinner asked.

"No. I don't think so. She would be out here investigating the situation."

Lonnie stared at her window. "She is asleep." He wiped mud off from his rain coat.

The farm hands ran to the barn to calm the horses. Joe turned and raced to the barn aid the men. The rain poured down on them as nature erased the footprints away. Skinner pulled out a plastic bag gathering the broken pieces of the casts.

Once he had collected the pieces, Lonnie studied the woods. When a light popped on from her bedroom. He tapped Skinner's arm pointed to the window and to the car.

"You don't want to scare her."

"Or answer a bunch of questions. She doesn't need to worry." He scanned the area. "Bubba, do you think Helen was attacked near here? The woods are thick and can shield sounds."

"I was thinking that too. If we are correct Trisha could be in a lot of danger."

"Why?"

Bubba placed the bag in the backseat. "She's new. Your uncle wouldn't do anything stupid since he has control of the business, but his wife and your cousin would."

"With day to day operations. I have say about any major changes. I see your point."

"He hired this Graves fellow." Bubba slid into the passenger seat of the car.

Lonnie got into the vehicle. "He slipped Graves by me. Once I returned from my trip. Graves and his family were here. I didn't want to make a big deal about it." He coughed.

"Lonnie, we're heading back to the station after that. You are going home to get well."

He started the car. "What about Trisha?"

"I'll personally keep an eye on her. I need you well. There is a storm brewing in the distance. This is a calm before a rolling storm from all directions that is approaching."

Lonnie drove and his instincts told him the same thing. With Bubba's statement he knew he wasn't imagining his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tiffany Woodin paced back and forth in her living room wanting revenge on the Grand Lady. Her bare feet touched the thick blue carpet that tickled her toes, she brushed off invisible leant on her t-shirt and old jeans. She did her best planning in her old clothes. The tiny flower wallpaper, expensive fake paintings hung on the walls with fancy furniture from the East Coast surrounded her.

Grant, her husband, was a wimp to take on Jamison, his nephew. Her son, Raul sat on the sofa staring at the wall. She exhaled, Raul was a younger version of Grant. He was a towering figure, thick brown hair and a handsome face making him a hit with the young ladies. When he was a child, he showed such promise with figures and always a few steps ahead of everyone that he inherited from his mother.

Now, she wanted to shout at her son with an empty stare on his face.

Mr. Graves, early fifties with thinning gray hair sat in the recliner sipping on a beer in his expensive suit. "Let me and my son handle Ms. Chimes."

She tapped her fingers on the wall narrowing her eyes at him. "Raul, have a chat with your girlfriend about Helen and Ms. Chimes."

"Before you leave, Raul. Tell me what happened between your girlfriend and Ms. Chimes," Graves commanded.

Raul looked at his mother as she nodded.

"Ms. Chimes' back covered in old and new bruises. She didn't buy the explanation Ms. Chimes gave about ramming into a wall by a spooked horse. Then Lonnie marched in, using his badge to takeover. She told me they are friends."

Raul stood, leaving the living room.

"Your son..."

"My son has brain damage for pulling a stunt to get the Grand Lady's attention and respect. Raul tried to be like Lonnie. My nephew can fall into manure and come out a winner. The property belongs to my son and not this northern woman or to my nephew!" She growled, stomping her foot.

"Your husband?"

"He has the business and money. Grant is satisfied. Grand Lady did that to piss me off for a final time." She walked to the silver cart and poured ice tea in a crystal glass. "These allegations about your son?"

"Lies! My son isn't a monster. Helen, a young woman who is disturb in her mind. She never wanted me to marry her mother. Since, she has entered her teenager years has become boy crazy."

"According to my sources she was raped."

"By someone. Not my son! She's little slut..." He sighed, putting his beer bottle on a coaster not to ruin the cherry coffee table.

"Why haven't you..."

"My wife and I are deciding how to handle the situation. We've inquired about her. My wife wants to see her. We're told we couldn't until after the investigation."

"That doesn't look good for you and your wife. Let's not forget the company." She eyed him.

"I'll handle my family. Your job is to chase off Ms. Chimes." He glared at her.

"I've lived in Sparta for a long time. These people don't like nasty things happening to lovely white girls. They discover your son is guilty of the charges. He's a dead man walking!"

Graves stood with his fists clenched. "You don't believe me!"

Tiffany stepped closer. "You better be sure about your son!" She stood with her feet planted into the carpet.

Graves sighed and relax his fingers. "Fair enough. I must leave for a meeting soon. Have a good afternoon." He left.

She watched him as her son, Raul returned.

He stood by the sofa. "My father doesn't trust him. Graves is a snake."

She strolled to the sofa. "Well, Grant should know. He and the Grand Lady had dealing with snakes. Until the end your aunt saw the light." She sat, narrowing her blue eyes. "Stay away from his son Kyle. He's dangerous and cunning. That's an order!"

"But he said..."

"Son, a woman knows when a man is dangerous if she listens to her instincts. I do. Mine goes on high alert when Kyle is around."

Raul nodded and left.

"Now. I'll just let this round play out," she mumbled, sipping on her ice tea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Trisha found herself in the barn mucking out the stalls after breakfast in the bright sunlight. She fought the urge to saddle up her white horse, Blue to explore the property, but she had promised Lonnie to stay near the house and barn while the police searched her property.

She coughed, realizing her body was still recovering from the infection, and put the pitch fork by the wall. She sat on a bail of hay leaning against the wall, as a cool breeze drifted through the barn whistling through the loose boards. Sweat poured out of her skin, she closed her eyes.

The barn was her sanctuary to escape from the horrible world where she pondered on events to clear her emotions.

Frightenful neighs echoed from the horses in the pastures. She stood, checking for her holster, she forgot her pistol was in the house, and seized the pitch fork.

Trisha bolted to the pasture.

There, a man stood, wearing a red bandana around his face with a hat in dark clothes.

A fiery rage flooded into her body wiping out her logical side. "Get out of here! You sack of horse manure! Get!" She charged at him with the pitch fork.

His eyes full of fear, he bolted away from her.

"When I get my hands on you! You're going to regret stepping foot near my barn! Sack of manure!" She shouted.

A gun shot rung out! Trisha duck to the ground.

Joe and the hire hands raced to her, she watched the intruder flee into the woods.

Lonnie arrived to the barn Joe held Trisha in his arms. She looked pale and exhausted. Everett had a serious chat with Joe about something. The barn hands were bringing in the horses.

"Sir, let me call an ambulance to have her check," Everett said.

"What's going on?" Jamison asked.

"He's refusing for an ambulance for her."

He walked to Trisha, checking her pulse that was strong, as she opened her eyes and there was a vagueness in her cognac eyes.

"There's medicine in the house I can give her. If she doesn't respond to it then you can take her to the ER," Joe said and walked away from them.

Jamison stood with his hands at his waist.

"Lieutenant, you're not going to stop him?" Everett asked.

"Joe knows what she needs." He glanced at his gold plated watch. "I'll give him ten minutes. What happened here?"

"I spotted a man dashing to the trees. Ms. Chimes chased him off with the pitch fork," Everett stated.

"I heard gunfire," he said.

"You did, sir. But it wasn't from us or the barn staff."

Jamison walked and noticed the pitch fork laid in the dirt, studying the wall. He ran his fingers on the wood finding a hole, and grabbed the pocket knife from his belt.

"Did you find something?"

He dug at the wall with his knife. "I did. A bullet." He gave it to Everett. "Put this in a evidence bag. I'm going to check on Trisha."

He didn't wait for a reply, and marched to the house. A sign on the screen said knock first for Baby was roaming free in the house. Frank appeared inside of the entryway, motioning for him to enter, as the boy had Baby on the leash.

Frank pointed to the sitting room. Trisha lay on the sofa as color had returned to her face. A woman walked to her with raven hair in a braid with a white feather dressed in jeans and a shirt. She placed a wet cold washcloth on Trisha's neck.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Trisha isn't up answering any questions," she said.

Joe cleared his throat. "This is my wife, White Feather. May we speak in the hallway."

They stepped out in the corridor.

"Trisha will be fine in a hour or two. Once she is feeling better. I will bring her to the station."

"What's..."

"I can't tell you that. What I can tell you she chased off a man from the barn with a pitch fork," Joe said.

"She could got..."

"Hurt or worse. I agree. That's Trisha."

"I'll see both of you at the station."

He marched out keeping his temper in check and headed to the car longing to punch something.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jamison wanted to explode at somebody! Trisha had put herself in danger and he longed to punch someone or something. Forbes escorted him downstairs into the locker room for privacy where he paced, searching for something to strike at.

"You do have a thing for her," Forbes stated, leaning against the lockers.

"She could have gotten hurt or killed by doing something dangerously stupid!" He shouted at top of his lungs. "Why?" He spotted and knocked over a chair.

"You're in love." Forbes smiled.

All his emotions of anger, anxiousness, and fear were released. "Trisha is special. Is why you brought me here?" He stood, facing Forbes.

"Lonnie, you're an excellent officer. You're cool under fire and you know when to play your cards. The one thing, I admire is your honesty in any situation. Being a good supervisor, I know when to pull my officers out of the game so they can catch their breath." He stood and straightened his back. "You like this girl."

"I do. How do you know?" He put his hands at his waist eyeing the chief.

"After I shortly arrived when Lana got mixed up with Lee. During the case you let everyone know your feelings about Lana. Bubba informed me, you don't do that unless you like a girl. Now, the second time I've witnessed this with the girl upstairs." Forbes pointed with his finger.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Chief, have you ever met a woman you didn't know well? She could press all the right buttons without even trying or she didn't know she could?"

"A few. Those were fun and exciting roller coaster ride relationships."

"You didn't marry..."

Forbes held up his hand. "Before Angela. One woman I met, I would did anything for her. I wanted to marry her. She felt the same way. Her name was Lizzy. She made me smile on the darkness of days."

"What happened?"

"The reason I'm so tough on drunks. Lizzy was involved in a hit-and-run accident by a drunk driver and left with severe brain damage. Her parents provided with her care she needs and requires. When she woke up from the coma she didn't know me. I tried to establish the relationship but she never could remember me fully."

"What happened to her?"

"She started on an experiment new treatment and her mother sends me updates. Lizzy is enjoying life."

"That's rough."

"It is. What are you going to handle the girl upstairs?" Forbes stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Marry her."

Forbes chuckled and grinned. "Some men just know. First you need to ask her on a date."

"If she doesn't get herself killed," he said.

"That's Lonnie I know. If I question her hard you are going to remain cool and calm?"

"I might make her sweat a little." He grinned.

"In other ways too." Forbes paused. "I want to hire her."

Trisha sat in the conference room nibbling on crackers and cheese with a soda. She hoped the medicine would start working soon. She didn't need a migraine. Captain Skinner stared at her. Joe sat next to her keeping watch.

"Captain, how long are we've to remain here?" Joe asked.

"How long it takes," Skinner said.

"She needs to..."

"Joe, it's alright. He's doing his job," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Skinner smiled.

"How's Helen? Has her family shown up yet?" she asked.

"She's recovering at the hospital in peace. Her parents are staying away. I find that odd."

"They're planning their moves carefully before they burst onto the scene to collect their daughter." She stared at the door deep within her thought.

Capt. Skinner studied her for a moment. "How do you know, Trisha?"

"I just do."

Joe grinned, patting her hand.

Forbes and Jamison entered; Trisha wanted to flee from the room as she shoved away her fear and straightened her back waiting for their move. She had been on the other side of the table many times in her law-enforcement days.

"How are you feeling?" Forbes asked.

"My head hurts. Parker was nice enough to provide me crackers, cheese, and a soda."

"Why did you charge at the intruder with a pitchfork? I don't understand why you did such a thing. ," Forbes said, as he stood by the cabinet doors.

"You found out her background," Joe said.

"We did." Jamison stepped closer to her. "You could've been shot."

She glared at him. "I wasn't."

Skinner rubbed his chin. "You're an intelligent woman."

"Capable too," Forbes said, adding, "but your choice was reckless."

"Someone with your experience." Jamison looked down and then at her.

Joe squeezed her hand. "You need to tell them, Bobcat."

Jamison's expression changed to concern.

"A year and half ago, someone tried to murdered me with poison. I had a stroke… A massive stroke. With help from the Grand Lady, and another organization I received new medicine that repaired my mind. Six months of an intense therapy program I recovered, mostly."

Jamison sat in the other chair by her. "That's what you been hiding?"

She nodded.

"Trisha deals with side effects like being reckless when she is flaming mad. Impulsive choices she has a hard time dealing with when she is stressed or mad," Joe explained.

"It's a hyper focus. I see and think about the thought. That's was one of my moments." She squeezed Jamison's hand, and he returned the gesture.

"One of the reasons I'm protective of her," Joe said.

After all the paperwork was filled out, Trisha sat alone when Lonnie entered the conference room. She wiped her eyes with a tissue. He sat down in a chair.

"Hi, Lonnie."

"Hey. You've been crying."

"Another side effect. I'm fine."

"You can read me. Like now, you called me by my first name."

"You're hard to read but not impossible. Knowing the situation too. You are here on a personal reason."

"Joe has brought the truck up closer to the doors for you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Trisha, I know this little place with great southern food. Are you free tomorrow night for dinner?"

"You want a date..."

He touched her hand. "You're special. A woman I want to know better."

"I would love too." She stood.

Lonnie stood. "Good. I'll pick you about 6:00pm."

"In your red corvette?" She teased.

"With my car." He slid his finger down her nose in a playful tease. "I might let you drive." He grinned.

"I don't drive anymore." She kissed his cheek. "See, you tomorrow."

Trisha walked out of the room hiding her smile from the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trisha walked with her head pounding and carried a tote bag on her shoulder. Tanya, her assistant a tall, black, slender woman studied her, as moved her beige blouse back and forth. They walked to the hospital entrance from the parking lot.

"Warm?" Trisha asked.

"It's so hot. My grandma warned me about the weather and other things."

"Racism." She glanced at her friend.

"My mother had a fit I wanted to live here."

"My father wasn't too happy, either." She smiled.

"Well, my parents blamed your influence."

She held the door for her friend. "I should tell your parents the stunts you pulled up north."

They entered the building and blasted by the cold air flowing from the vents.

Tanya turned around. "You better not..."

"Honey pie, you're no angel." Trisha waved her finger.

Both women laughed.

"We had our adventures," Tanya stated.

Trisha spotted Forbes, Captain Skinner, and Jamison near the vending machine. She was reminded the seriousness of the case. Jamison stood in his uniform outlined his muscular physique.

Tanya took a step closer. "You had an episode last night?"

"I did." She yanked Tanya to the side away from the main hallway. "What am I doing here?"

Trisha's emotions raced through her.

"You're here to help a girl. How nasty was it?"

"I had a nightmare about Frank's father and among other crazy dreams. I can't put his son in danger."

"You and I both know he would want you to help this girl. And find a man too." Tanya paused. "You need a hot date with a sexy man."

Chief Forbes stood and cleared his throat. "Ladies, is everything fine?"

"Good morning, Chief. I was in need of reassurance." She paused. "This is my assistant and good friend, Tanya Jackson."

Tanya stepped forward and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I think I need to travel up north. You both are fine-looking ladies," he said, eying Tanya.

Trisha made a graceful exit allowing them to chat, she headed to Skinner and Jamison.

Skinner tipped his hat to her. "Good morning, Trisha."

"Good morning."

"You feeling alright?" Jamison asked.

"Tired. I'll be fine." She grinned.

"Good to hear." Jamison winked.

"Did I miss something?" Skinner pointed his finger at them.

"She has agreed to join me for dinner tonight," Jamison said.

"Trisha, he can be a handful."

"Captain, aren't most men?" she asked with a playful smile.

Skinner laughed. "Lonnie J, you met your match." He tipped his hat to her. "If you excuse me." He left them.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee, Lonnie. Soda would be wonderful."

"Sure." He reached into his pocket to dig for his change. "What kind of Coke you want?"

Trisha spotted a Dr. Pepper, and Jamison put his change in the machine.

"A Dr. Pepper would be lovely," she said.

The can rolled inside of the machine. He bent down to grab the soda as she admired the view.

Lonnie opened the can of soda leaning against the machine. "Are you sure you're feeling up to our date tonight?" He gave her the soda.

She glanced into his blue-greenish eyes. "Our date will be a lovely distraction from the seriousness that's flooded into our lives." She grinned.

"I agree. I wanted to be sure you're feeling up to it." He brushed back a few loose strands of her hair out of her eyes." Remember, I always have more fun with dark-haired beauties like yourself."

She stood holding his gaze. "I'm not sure if you can handle me." She giggled.

Lonnie stepped closer to her; he slid the tip of his index finger from her forehead, to her outer earlobe reaching her neck. "I enjoy a challenge," he whispered in her ear as a fiery sensation flooded through her tingling skin, she stood, trying retained her composure as he walked away from her.

Tanya returned, grinning at her. "Do you need a cold shower? He's your type. Tall, easy on the eyes, and confident."

She stared at her friend. "I'm just fine. Thank you."

"If you play your cards right, you might have a nice roll in the hay with him. For a white man, he s smoking hot."

"Maybe. But we have a client we need to speak with," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Trisha walked to Helen's room with Tanya, her assistant as this section of the hospital was quieter and less crowded. The bright glare of the hospital's lights increased the pounding spread throughout her head. She sipped on the soda that Lonnie had brought her.

A young officer with brown clury hair and pack full of muscles stood with a welcoming grin. "You must be Ms. Chimes."

"Yes, I am. This is my assistant Tanya Jackson."

"Ms. Chimes, I'm Officer Everett."

"Please, call me, Trisha. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, ma'am. Helen is alert and nervous. Officer Shepard is with her. You both can go in."

"Thank you." She paused. "Have her parents or their attorney have made an appearance?"

"No, ma'am." He held the door open for them.

They entered, as a blond headed woman in jeans and a nice blouse stood, grinning at them.

The woman walked, holding out her hand. "Dee Shepard. You must be Trisha and your friend Tanya."

"Yes, I am. This is Tanya. Nice to meet you."

"Helen is bit nervous about this meeting," Dee whispered.

"What I have read about what she has experienced I would be too. Do you need to check my tote?"

"If you don't mind?"

Trisha gave her the tote. "Not at all. I brought a few items for Miss Helen." She turned and faced Tanya. "Did you have..."

Her assistant held a pad and pen, as Dee giggled.

"These are very thoughtful," Dee said, and motioned them to follow her. "Helen. Your guests have arrived. This is Trisha, and her assistant Tanya. They are here to help you."

Helen sat in the hospital bed frozen like an ice statue, and the girl reminded Trisha of a frightened Angel.

She took a step. "Hi, Helen. How are you feeling?"

The girl shrugged, as Dee was about to say something. She touched the woman's arm.

"Tanya is my friend and assistant. She will be taking notes for me. We are both here to help you."

"What if I don't want her here?" Helen snapped.

"I would prefer she stays because I need her to take my notes. See, about a year ago, I had someone to hurt me. That person caused me to have a stroke. I have a difficult time in writing, now."

She waited for an answer hoping that Helen realized she wasn't alone.

"Okay. Tanya has a nice smile like you."

"Thank you, Ms. Helen."

"What's in the bag?" The girl pointed.

"I brought some items for you..."

"Gifts..." she muttered.

"Ms. Helen, did your stepbrother give you presents."

Helen nodded.

"Well, you have an option not to accept. I thought you used some cheer."

"Why don't we take a look, Helen? You're going to love these," Dee said, pulling out a quilt, a couple stuff animals, and a pad of drawing paper with pencils.

"Why are you giving me presents?" Helen snapped.

She took a sip of the soda wanting her pain to stop, but Helen's agony wasn't going to stop for a long time. "I'm giving you gifts to bring you joy and happiness. I don't want anything from you. "

Helen toyed with the blanket. "My stepfather and stepbrother gave me presents for my cooperation. I had to do yucky..."

Dee gripped the tote bag, as her lips twisted out of disgust.

"Helen, please look at me." The girl's blue eyes stared at her. "I'm here to make sure you never return home."

"Good. If I go back they will kill me."

"Are you ready to tell us what happened with Chief Forbes in the room? she asked.

Helen nodded.

Dee went to Everett to summoned the chief. Trisha held Helen's hand and prepared herself the horrific tale the girl was about to release.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **T** he preparations of his home and bedroom done for his guest if things headed that way. Lonnie put a load of his dirty sheets on the washer machine for his maid to wash by the back door. A final look at his place tossing up his keys and caught them as he walked.

In the last rays of sunlight, his red corvette sparkled, opening the driver's door, he checked his watch he did not want to be late. Lonnie hoped Trisha would have a good time tonight.

 **T** risha had showered and shaved her legs with her hair pulled back in a French Braid. She wore her best blue bra and matching underwear wanting to feel beautiful and confident regardless what would have happened tonight.

White Heather stood by the closet searching through Trisha's clothes. "You must like this man."

"Why?" Trisha buttoned her light pink blouse.

"Well, you're wearing your best clothes." White Heather turned, holding up a pair of jeans and a denim skirt. "Which one?" She grinned. "It depends what you want to happen tonight."

"It's our first date..."

"Bobcat, he's a man is hot for you! Have you seen his car! He wants you."

"Lonnie does." She pointed to her jeans. "I'll make him sweat for it."

White Heather gave her the pants. "That's the Trish, I know."

She slipped into her jeans. "He enjoys a challenge."

"So, do you," White Heather said. "Now, flats or high heels?"

"Flats." Trisha put the last touches of her makeup on her face. "I'm attracted to him."

White Heather walked to her and grabbed the mascara. "Bobcat, look up." She put the mascara on Trisha's lashes. "Take things slow. To have little fun. For men love to pursue." She shoved the brush back in the tube. "Your eyes are done."

"I'm nervous."

"The Lieutenant is a good man. Just take things at your level. not his." White Heather smiled. "Remember, to relax. Dates are fun."

She nodded, as White Heather left.

 **L** onnie parked his car by the front door and stepped out. The sun was setting in the west painting the sky bright pink. He climbed the steps. Joe stood, holding the door opened as he entered.

The house had turned into a home. Boxes replaced with Indian and horse artwork. The sitting room full of comfortable furniture and a bookshelf against the north wall. On his left was the dining room still full of boxes being sorted by Frank who waved. He glanced up the stairs.

"Trisha is still getting ready," Joe said.

Baby appeared at the top of the stairs and hissed.

"Where are your manners?" Joe asked the cat.

The golden and black striped cat growled. Joe pointed at him as Baby remained. Lonnie hid his smile.

"You're not Trisha." He chuckled.

"No. I'm not. Please, come have a seat."

They entered the sitting room.

He sat done in the recliner. "Joe, what should I know about Trisha?"

"She's in a good mood..." Joe stared at him. "You want to more information on the hyper focus."

He nodded. "I don't want to put her in a situation she isn't ready for."

"Jamison, if she couldn't handle the date she would tell you. Just let things play out."

"Thanks for your advice."

Trisha appeared in the entryway of the sitting room. Lonnie grinned, eyed her and stood.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He stared at her soaking up her beauty. "Yes, I am." He offered his arm to her.

She slid her arm around his. "Don't wait up for me," she told Joe waving at him.

Stepping in front of her, he held the door for Trisha. He winked, and she smiled. They walked out to his car.

 **T** risha sat in the passenger seat of his car soaking up the moment and enjoyed the scenery of her new home. He glanced at her as she caught a huge grin plastered on his face while her stomach somersaulted of excitement.

"You look lovely tonight." He placed his hand on her knee. "Did your head stop pounding?"

She eyed him and glanced at his hand. "How did you know about the migraine?"

"My mother got them around her cycle. She used to rub her scalp and temples." He squeezed her knee.

She removed his hand and held it. "It went away, finally. Thank you for asking."

Up ahead, a small restaurant overlooked a lake as the parking lot was full of cars. He grumbled.

"Maybe, the wait won't long." She squeezed his hand.

"If the wait is too long. An excellent burger place is near here."

"I love it when a man is quick on his feet." She giggled.

He parked the car and stepped out as she waited for him. Lonnie opened the door for her and grinned, offering his hand to her. She placed her hand in his; he helped her out of his red corvette. They held hands walking to the restaurant.

The young hostess smiled at them as she stood by the door. "Good evening, Lieutenant. A table for two?"

"Yes. How long is the wait?"

"There will be no wait for you." A man growled at them.

They turned around; a muscular man nearing twenty-five years old with an evil grin. Two more men stood behind him eying her as she gripped Lonnie's hand tighter.

"Kyle," she muttered.

One of them dashed to her seizing her arm. Trisha screamed and kicked the attacker's knee. Lonnie yanked his pistol from the holster pointing it at the men. The two men fled into the woods. She looked up to Kyle's hands approaching her neck. Lonnie used his knee rammed Kyle's stomach.

Kyle shoved Lonnie! "She's mine!"

She scrambled away when he clutched her wrist. Trisha shrieked! Lonnie struck, pounding Kyle's back several times, until she escaped. Lonnie flung Kyle on to the grass. Kyle fled.

On the sidewalk Trisha sat, shaking. He joined her putting his arm around her. She huddled next to him when sirens blaring in the distance.

 **H** our later, as they arrived at Lonnie's house. He motioned to her to stay there by the backdoor. The cool night air touched her sweaty skin, she shook from the cold and not from fear. Soft light flooded throughout his home, he took off his holster placing it on the counter and grabbed the first-aid kit from the cabinet. She strolled, and realized the episode made her fearful, putting the pizza and the soda on top of his stove. Warm heat flowed from the vents, Lonnie seized the soda and put it in the refrigerator that sat by the back door.

He turned and faced her. "Are you cold? I have a thick shirt that's clean."

"Thanks. I'll let you know if that changes. But you need a clean wash cloth and soap."

He nodded, turning towards the utility room, she followed. To her right was the washer and dryer by the window and by the outer wall was the hot water heater and a table full of clean clothes and other items. Next to her was a rod full of his pressed uniforms covered in plastic hanging. He appeared in a doorway near the table.

"My home has an odd layout. It works for me." He winked at her as he passed her and yanked the blinds down in the window.

She turned on her heels. "Well, you saw my cramped apartment."

"You feel comfortable staying here?" He leaned against the washer. "I agree with the Chief... If you want we will have the pizza and I'll take you home."

"One of the things, I like about you for you giving me options." She released a playful smile.

"Joe and Baby wouldn't let anyone get into your home."

"True. I don't want to find out." She headed to the kitchen waving at him to follow her and pulled out the chair. "Sit, when you're done checking the door and closing the blinds."

He chuckled and sat. "Do you think you can be a police officer's girlfriend?"

"Only one way to find out, Lonnie." She cleaned the cut on his forehead. "Joking aside. I agree with the Chief and after I learned today..." She opened the first-aid kit.

"Don't let yourself go there, gorgeous." He watched her. "Ouch!"

"He got you there. Good news, no scar." She applied the ointment.

"A great first date," he mumbled.

"It will be memorable one," she said and dabbed his wound on his lip with the washcloth.

"I wanted it to be special. Not nursing a sore lip."

"You didn't know Kyle and his buddies would show up."

He brushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her face. "Pizza and a movie is planned for the third date."

"It's fine." She put the washcloth in the sink turning to him. "Lonnie, is my family safe?" She stood.

"I radioed the station. Parker put an extra patrol car near your home." He held her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you or your family." He studied her. "You're scared."

"Yeah, I am. Every fiber in me tells me there's more to this case."

He guided her to his lap. " Hey, I won't allow anything or anyone to hurt you or your family."

"I believe you." She shook, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Trish, I need to know. How long since you've been with a man?" he asked, gazing in her eyes.

"Frank's father. Other guys found out about the stroke I endured... then they wandered off."

He put his fingers under her chin. "I'm not other men." He kissed her lips.

A tingling sensation raced through her skin.

"So you're planning a third date?" She teased him.

"The fiery side I want to see. I am." He kissed her neck.

Her nails dug into his shirt. "We haven't finish this date yet..."

"I've more fun with dark haired beauties..."

Trisha turned, sitting on his lap and stared into his eyes. "I want to discover if you can handle me." She kissed his neck, yanking herself closer to his body.

His arms wrapped around her body, he stood, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're a grabber." He chuckled and tossed the first-aid kit onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" She tightened her grip around him.

"I will enjoy my challenge," he whispered and kissed her.

A sharp tingling sensation raced down her spine, she tilted her neck when he grabbed her braid, as her back pressed against the table; he laid on top of her. His hot breath made her skin burn of desire, she dug her nails into his shirt on his shoulder blades. He moaned, his fingers yanking opened her shirt collar. Her hot breath escaped from her lips with one of his hands underneath her thigh, she released a shout as his gripped grew tighter around her jeans. He kissed her lips.

His fingers stroked her cheek, he stared into her eyes. "You trust me?"

"Yeah, I do."

He kissed her, his gripped tighten on her jeans and she dug her nails into his shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **F** or the past fifteen minutes Trish had stopped digging her nails into his shirt. Lonnie noticed her eyes were closed; he chuckled. She was asleep. He kissed her forehead and stood as the phone rang.

He reached for it. "Jamison, here." Moaning and movement echoed from the table, she stirred and he stepped to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That will be fine. I'll see you then." He hung up the phone staring at her. "You're awake."

"My back is hurting..."

"Put your arm around my neck," he said, bending down, putting his arm underneath her knees with his other arm around her back lifting Trisha from the kitchen table.

"Where are you taking me?" she mumbled, gazing at him.

"You think I will hurt you?" He readjusted her in his arms.

"No. Just nervous. A long time..."

"Come on, gorgeous. I will put you on my bed while I preheat the stove for the pizza."

He walked through the living room. To his right was the utility room and straight ahead was his bedroom. The full size bed set in between two windows with the blinds open allowing the glare from the street lights to enter. He had enough light to see, and placed her on top of the blankets, switching on a light.

The flash of light made Trisha flinched as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, nothing will not hurt you."

She nodded and grabbed the pillow. His fingers touched the plastic stick turning it to close the blinds. He walked around the bed to the next window to shut the blinds. Her cognac eyes glued on him, she lay on her side.

He bent down stroking her hair. "You're safe here."

"I am. What time is it?" She gazed into his eyes touching his cheek.

"About eleven." He kissed her fingers. "You need to take your meds soon?"

"I do. I'll wait until the pizza is ready."

"The bathroom is through that door." He pointed. "If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded, and he headed to the bathroom.

 **L** onnie had changed his clothes into his sweats and t-shirt as he put the pizza into the oven after he wiped down the table. With the timer set, he stepped into the living room passing the gun cabinet and the tv by the south wall on his left. To his right behind the outdated sofa and recliner with a cherry coffee table, he looked to the bedroom as Trish was laying on the bed in his room. Light tapping came from the front door, he walked over, peeking through the hole.

Bubba stood with the bag. He opened the door for the Captain motioning for his friend to enter his home.

"Your date all ready over with?" Bubba joked.

"If you only knew." He countered with a smirk.

"White Heather packed her bag and provided extra medicine if she needs it. The Chief wants you to escort Trisha to the hospital in the morning. We found evidence..."

She stood by the sofa and cleared her throat with her pink blouse disheveled and her face was pale. "What's going on?"

"We're concerned for your safety until we can locate Kyle. Now, you're welcome to stay here or Dee has offer you can stay with her if you like," Bubba stated and placed her bag on the sofa.

"By your tone and words my choices are limited. Captain, I'm not fragile. My doctor has moved up my next treatment because its past due."

"You don't mess around do you. Kyle has targeted you and we discovered he is high from drugs."

"Better me than Helen at the moment. How's my family?"

Bubba smiled. "True. Your family is safe. We have Parker staying with them."

She giggled. "How's Baby taking it?"

"Your kitty likes him."

"Course the cat would love Parker." Lonnie winked at her.

"Lonnie, you take her to the hospital at eight in the morning and stay with her until Dee arrives. Now, if you excuse, me I have other things I need to get done."

"I'll take her in the morning."

"Captain, thank you."

"You're welcome." Bubba tipped his hat to her. "Good night."

Bubba walked to the door as he followed. The Captain turned. "Kyle is after her. We don't know why yet. The Chief believes something more is developing here besides the sexual abuse case of Helen," he whispered.

"I heard the details that Helen gave were brutal."

"Brutal is a good word to start with after what I read. if I was still a drinking man, I would be heading for a nice cold beer. Remember, Trish heard the nasty details this afternoon; Joe wanted me to tell you to keep her calm so if she starts to get dizzy, slur her words, and vomits take her to the ER."

Lonnie nodded. Budda walked to his car. He closed the door and bolted it. The timer ding, he walked to the kitchen, and she took the bag as his bedroom door was shut. The aroma entered his nostrils when he pulled out the pizza placing the pan on the stove.

A light lavender scent floated to him, he turned; there Trisha stood, leaning against the wall and gazed at him wearing a t-shirt and silk pajamas pants as he strolled to her kissing her lips.

"You ready to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can we eat on the sofa?"

"Sure. Sitting to eat at the table bit much for you?" he asked and laughed.

"No, Handsome." She patted his cheek. "My back is throbbing. The sofa will be better for me." She walked to the living room.

He stood, admiring the view.

 **W** ithin a few minutes, Trisha was nibbling on a last slice of pizza with Lonnie sitting next to her; he searched through the tv channels to find something to watch and discovered an old movie. She smiled. The movie was starting as they finished their dinner and she took her meds.

She put the plate on the coffee table holding his hand. The first time for a long while; she was safe with another man besides Joe, snuggling next to Lonnie. He put his arm around her.

"I don't think you want to play again." He chuckled.

"Playtime is over..."

His hand slip around her neck, he kissed her as her skin tingle. She wanted to rip off his shirt, but stopped herself. Trisha put her head on his shoulder as he fingered her earlobe.

"You're right, playtime should wait until our next date." He held her in his arms.

"Lonnie." She toyed with his shirt.

"What's on your mind, gorgeous?" He looked at her.

"My treatment makes me bit crazy with words, emotions..."

He put his finger on her lips. "Trisha, I understand. You don't have to worry. I'm not other men you have dealt with in your past."

She yawned, closing her eyes.

 **L** onnie dozed off during the movie on the sofa with Trish in his arms who was fast asleep. She was nestled next to his side. He grabbed the remote and turned the sound off. Something had woke him up. He checked his watch and almost 1am.

"Gorgeous, you need to move." He fingered her earlobe and stood.

She stared at him. "What's going on?"

"Time for bed. We have a long day to endure." He walked, peeking through the blind to survey the front yard. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. More curious about what you are doing."

Returning to her, he offered his hand to her. "Come on, gorgeous."

They walked back to the bedroom. He flipped on the switch. She pulled the blankets on both side of the bed. His fingers move the blinds, he scanned the side yard. Nothing.

"Trish, I don't think..."

"Lonnie, I'm frightened. You peeking through the blinds in every room we entered doesn't help. I don't want to be alone; or to have you in another room..."

He searched for his holster. "I'll be back. You sleep under the blankets. I'll sleep on top of them."

A loud noise echoed by the back door, he raced to his gun cabinet and seized his rifle. Lonnie raced to the door and pointed the barrel of the gun through the blinds. The noise stopped. He moved the blind, spotting a figure running away from his backyard and leaped over the fence.

"Handsome, I'd have shot the visitor." She leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"You're not an officer." He strolled passed her grinning. "I don't want to spend first of part my shift filling out the paperwork," he said and put away the rifle.

"Kyle is coming after me..."

"Trisha, I don't know. This week I made a few knotheads mad at me. This is a small town." He grabbed his holster and walked to her.

"Knotheads?" She lifted her sculpted eyebrows.

"Troublemakers and criminals." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

"Sure." She patted his cheek and turned, heading to the bedroom.

With a final look of his house, he turned off the lights and followed her. She lay on her back in the bed, watching him. He placed the holster on the nightstand by the alarm clock, near the phone, examining her slender, muscular body, and lay down, putting his arm around her. He turned off the light as she snuggled next to him. They went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **S** ix am arrived and passed, Lonnie dressed in the utility room putting on his uniform while Trish was in the shower. With his socks and his black pants on, he sat in the chair pulling on his boots, preparing himself for a long grueling day a head.

Grabbing his bag, he placed his clothes in there for when his shift ended. A light lavender scent floated into his nostrils, he glanced at her, as she stood against the wall. Her black hair pulled into a ponytail, she wore a lilac shirt and jeans with tennis shoes, and stared at his chest.

 _I should take her..._

He finished packing his bag. "Are you enjoying the view?" He winked at her.

"Yes. You saying a woman can't gaze at a man?" She countered strolling to him and stopped.

"You're sassy in the morning." He zipped up his bag staring at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She stepped closer to him toying with his tiny hairs on his chest.

Eying her, he held out his hand, she took it, and guided her to him. "I think I know what you want." He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her lips on his chest giving him soft kisses. "Gorgeous, we don't have time for this." He rubbed her neck, and debated about picking her up to return to his bed with her; to spend the remaining time together. Her grip grew tighter around him, she pressed her cheek on his chest, as he stared at her. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes." She kissed his chest and gazed into his eyes. "I just wanted you to hold me in your arms before the craziness of the day begins."

"No one won't hurt you and your family." His fingers stroked her chin, he bent his knees and gave a long, passionate kiss to her.

Her fingers tapped his chest, she stepped away. "We need to leave soon if will want to get breakfast, and you need to finish getting dressed."

"True. I'd love to experience other things with you instead." He snatched his shirt from the hanger and put it on, turning around to tuck in his shirt into his pants.

"I thought so," she said and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Lonnie turned and winked. "Most of the time, I prefer to remain bare." He grinned.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she stepped closer to him buttoning his shirt and with the last button standing on her toes, kissing his chest for the final time. "I had one of my moments," Trisha said.

"I love the way you think. Now, let's get breakfast." He slid his finger down her nose, reaching for his belt on the shelf above his clean uniforms putting it around his waist and grabbed their bags.

Lonnie locked the backdoor as they strolled to the garage holding hands to start their day.

 **T** he morning sun blocked by dark clouds rolling in from the west from a cold front moving into the area. A gust of wind blew the bushes by the window as Lonnie sat across from Trisha in a booth in the restaurant. The early morning rush was slowing down until the next round. Lonnie had brought her to a small diner near the hospital. Their breakfast order already taken by the young waitress who kept eyeing him, but he didn't care for he gazed at Trisha. He held her hand on the table drinking his coffee as she sipped on her Coke.

"You're quiet. What's wrong?" he asked, studying her, while he caressed the top of her hand with his fingers.

"My head hurts because I went longer this time between treatments. I'll be fine in a couple of days." She rubbed her neck moving her head in a circular motion.

"So in three days you will be ready for our next date?" A huge grin plastered on his face.

"Your eyes are twinkling in the light. I'm wondering what you're planning. I know it will be fun." She looked out the window and then stared at him squeezing his fingers. "Are you searching for Kyle today?" she asked in a whisper.

He put the coffee cup back on the table brushing back a couple loose strands of her hair out her cognac eyes. "It's my job, gorgeous. He attacked you last night, and I can't let that slide. Kyle needs to be stop before he hurts anyone else."

"He's dangerous. What he tried to do in front of you." She sipped on her soda with concern seeping into her eyes.

"Trish, you need not worry about what happened last night with Kyle. You need to focus getting through your day, so you can get better to enjoy our next date because I'm planning an exciting night for us." He lifted and kissed her hand.

"Lonnie J, you're a sweet charmer." She giggled, smiling at him.

The waitress brought their breakfast of scrambled eggs, harsh browns, white toast, and sausage patties. They ate and just chatted on everyday topics in their lives.

 **T** wenty minutes later, Lonnie helped Trisha into the hospital bed noticing she was pale. He caught the sweet scent of the lilac perfume she wore, desiring to stay at her side all day.

White Heather fluffed up a pillow and put it behind Trisha's back. "Did you two have a nice time?"

"We did," Trisha said, gazing at Lonnie.

"Our date didn't go as planned, but we made the best of it." He caressed her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"You two are acting like you had an excellent first date." White Heather smiled.

Nurse Tracy carried IV bags in her hands and Dr. Day held Trisha's chart studying it, as they entered the room. They prepared Trisha for the medicine as she stared at him. He winked and Trisha smiled as White Heather motioned for Lonnie to leave the room with her. He followed her out into the corridor; a herd of nurses darted in and out of from patient rooms, and he realized he had spent too much time at the hospital; when people started to acknowledge his presence in the hallway.

"Lieutenant ..." White Heather stood as she straightened her back with her dark eyes staring at him.

"Please, call me Lonnie."

"Alright, Lonnie. Did Trish tell you anything about how she may act in the next twenty-four hours?"

"She did. I didn't let her go into the details because she was frightened and Bubba told me to keep her calm. Maybe I should have." He put his hands on his waist, looked down and glanced at her.

"Well, what happened last night I believe that was a smart move. I need to inform you, the next few hours, she will be moody, and states how she feels without realizing how she sounds; the drug will make Trisha sick and she'll sleep most of the day.

Lonnie smiled. "Trish blurted out something this morning she didn't want me to know. I thought it was funny."

"A sexual thing?"

He nodded.

"She must like you," White Heather said, her shoulder leaning on the wall.

"I hope so. I know I do." He grinned. "How sick is she going to get?"

"I think its going to be bad. She gets loopy, frightens easily, vomits, and sleeps. If she sleeps through the treatment, it will be easier on her. The doctor will put Trisha on oxygen; she's recovering from the last infection plus, the bruises on her back."

"I'll stay as long as I can, and Dee is coming to stay with both of you."

"Lonnie, is there any chance you can return later in the day?"

"I'm planning on it."

Dr. Day walked to them and cleared her throat. "She's resting with the IV in her arm. The medicine is already working and hitting her very hard."

He spotted Dee walking to them. "Dr. Day, may I see her?"

The doctor nodded.

He entered the room as Tracy checked Trisha's vitals. Tracy smiled at him as he nodded to her. Under the bright light Trisha was paler, she readjusted herself in the bed, and he walked, holding her hand. She was massaging the right-side of her head wanting relief and squinted her eyes from the pain.

"Here, let me do that." He placed his fingers onto her scalp at a slow pace moving his fingers in a circular motion to ease her pain. "I used to do that for my mother when her head was pounding."

She opened her eyes releasing a huge sigh. "You still here?" Trisha mumbled.

"Yup. Did I find the right spot?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks. I want you to stay here with me."

"I can't and wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." His finger touched her cheek, he pulled a chair to sit by her bed.

"Trisha, I'll be at the nursing station and in an hour you can have water and jello," Tracy said, patting Trisha's hand.

"Thank you. You did a great job putting the needle in my arm."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you. If you need me press the call button on your left side of the bed."

The nurse left them alone as Lonnie gazed at her.

She grabbed a tissue from the tray and turned to him wiping her eyes with it. "I don't like goodbyes."

"The medicine is already working," he said, stroking her cheek with his finger. "How about until next time? Or sending my love? Trish, everything will be fine and there is no reason for you to be frightened."

"I'm being rude..." She turned away from him.

He placed his fingers on her chin turning her head back to him. "No. Just being bit loopy and mixed with being scared. I understand this won't be easy on you."

"You need to go don't you?" She squeezed his hand not wanting him to go.

"I do." He stood and kissed her lips. "I wanted to kiss you before I leave."

"Handsome, be safe."

White Heather entered the room standing by the bed. "I will be with her all day."

He stared at her and she was fast asleep still holding his hand. "The medicine is working fast."

"Trish will be fine." White Heather patted his arm. "If anything happens, I'll call you at the station to leave a message if you are not there."

He nodded, putting her hand on her stomach, as he walked out.

Dee stood by the room waiting for him. "You don't want to leave her. You need to keep your mind clear of your emotions so you can focus on the task at hand."

"I don't, and you're right. Kyle is out there, somewhere, and I want to catch him before he attempts to hurt Trisha again. Is she needs me call me, and I will be back later."

He headed to his car forming a plan to hunt Kyle for he didn't want to see Trisha serious hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lonnie entered the station as the activity halted with everyone's eyes locked onto him. No one didn't say it with their words, but their eyes stated the goal for today was to hunt for Kyle and put him in a cell downstairs. Chief Forbes stood by his office door and motioned for Lonnie to enter. He nodded.

Walking to the desk, he stood staring at his boss.

"Lonnie, can you handle this case?" Forbes sat in the leather chair leaning back.

"We need to find Kyle before he comes after Trisha and Helen again. Chief, he tried to choke her."

Bubba and Parker entered the office looking at him but keeping their distance away not wanting to intrude on the conversation.

"Lonnie, start at the beginning," Forbes stated, motioning for them to come closer.

"Trisha and I arrived at the LakeSide restaurant; I was asking the hostess about the wait. Kyle approached us out of nowhere with two men behind him. Trisha released a terrifying scream and kicked one of them. I reached for my weapon. The other two men fled. Kyle raced to her putting his hands around her neck, and I yanked him off of her. He wouldn't let her go, I rammed his back with my fists until he freed her. I tossed him on the grass as Kyle fled on foot heading to the woods."

Bubba sat on the empty desk. "We found his car by the restaurant and evidence of him using cocaine before the attack; we found photos of Helen in sexual positions too."

"I feel I'm going to vomit my breakfast," he stated, taking a deep breath.

"The lab reports came today; they couldn't find any evidence from Helen's rape kit due to the mud she sat in," Parker stated.

"Trisha won't like the news of that development," he said.

"We've enough evidence where Helen can't return home," Parker said.

Bubba stood. "True. She accused her stepfather, and there's no evidence to support her allegations."

"Perhaps, we should let Trisha handle that," Lonnie suggested, looking at Bubba, and then at Forbes.

"I was thinking the same idea," Forbes said, adding, "How is she doing?"

"Trisha got some sleep finally last night. This morning she woke up with her head pounding, she ate her breakfast. The drug is making her sick and loopy," he said, adding, "she'll have a long day."

Parker tapped the notebook with his pencil. "No one here hasn't answered the question why Kyle has targeted Trisha?"

Bubba sighed, staring at him. "Kyle is a knothead high on drugs who doesn't want to go to jail; believes if he stops Trisha he won't be spending time in a cell."

"He's right, Parker. I had an unexpected visitor at my backdoor last night, I scared him by pointing my rifle at the window through the blind," Lonnie said.

"You and Trisha make a wonderful couple for how you handle knotheads," Bubba said, grinning at Lonnie.

"She told me I needed to shoot him through the door," he said and snickered.

They chuckled.

"Lonnie?" Forbes asked. "Can you work with Trisha to solve this case and another one?"

"You thinking of hiring her?" Parker asked.

"Yes, Parker. I am. We could use the extra help with the case load, and Trisha has handled tough cases in her career."

"I don't know if she's up to it after what I witnessed this morning but if she's willing, so am I," Lonnie stated.

"Good. I need You and Bubba to check out five leads we have," Forbes stated.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lonnie drove the patrol car as Bubba sat in the passenger seat as both men were quiet. The storms moved south of Sparta and the blinding afternoon sun lit up the sky making driving difficult for Lonnie. Last three leads had revealed no results with the Kyle investigation after he attempted to harm Trisha.

"Lonnie J, did you score?"

He chuckled. "Not on the first date."

Bubba rubbed his chin watching him. "You sure? I'm for protecting a lady's honor and all of that. Her clothes were disheveled, and a part of her shirt was unbuttoned near her breasts."

"I didn't have sex with her... well not yet. One of those passionate make-out sessions." He grinned.

"Who started it?" Bubba stared at his friend.

"Trisha initiated it." Lonnie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yup. Like you weren't giving out any signals of your own. Well, could make your relationship very interesting," Bubba said. "A long stretch for me since I was with a woman desiring sex." He moved in the seat wanting to get comfortable.

"What about Tracy?"

"Tracy once me to marry her to have a family. So she has limited our physical contact if you catch my meaning? I'm getting to the age I don't want children." Bubba raised his hand. "Though the thought of little feet running throughout my home is a pleasant notion, I'm reaching the age of no return."

"Does she know that?"

"Not yet. I've recently concluded that myself. Once I tell Tracy I'll be on the market again." Bubba groaned.

"Women has a short time span to have children and Tracy wants a baby."

"True." Bubba blurted out, "Can you handle a woman who had a stroke... I mean, Trisha can be reckless at times?"

"And passionate too." Lonnie laughed, as he didn't take offense to his friend's question. "Yes, I can. She's a strong, intelligent, and attractive woman."

"The love bug has bitten you bad when a man can name three qualities of a woman; my dad used to say was a clear sign a man was in love."

"I don't know about the love, but I care for her. It just happened to hit me out of the blue."

"Son, love is like that. Can knock a man over one day to change his life forever." Bubba waved out his arm over the dashboard of the patrol car.

Up ahead, stood the battered, run-down bar away from the dirt road as the building nestled against the woods creating the perfect camouflage, and the shadowy criminals favorite place to hang out. That was their next destination, Lonnie pulled into the parking lot. The veneer motorcycles parked in a row near the door sparkling in the sunlight.

Lonnie and Bubba marched to the entrance. A foul odor of unwashed people engulfed Lonnie when he opened the door managing to keep the contents in his stomach as they entered.

Bikers huddled around the pool tables on the left side, eying them, and the right side were small, round tables with more bikers sat with their women guzzling down the beer. A silent hush fell within the bar as Bubba and Lonnie entered the establishment.

The bartender stared at them wiping a mug with a towel. "Ya, officers lost?" The man asked.

A man of average height with a long gray beard appeared by the end of the bar. "They're my guests. I've been expecting them." He motioned for them to follow him.

Lonnie took a quick glimpse of the establishment, nothing didn't strike him out of place, and he walked to the narrow hallway as the man stood.

"Do you know this man?" Bubba asked, holding a photograph in his fingers.

"My friends and I chased him out of here a few nights ago. He was trying to sell a young girl to a man behind the building. We tried to catch the girl to help her, but she was so terrified she fled from us. I don't blame her."

"You didn't call the police?" Lonnie asked.

"I did. Since we're in the county. I called the sheriff office and the person who answered the phone. Just laugh at me and hung up."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I will speak personally to the sheriff about this incident. If the deputy took your call seriously we might been able to save that girl," Bubba said.

"We're bikers and love women, but me and my boys like our women over twenty-one and ready to party," he said, with his lips releasing a smirk.

Lonnie studied the man. "Why? Other biker gangs don't care."

"Lieutenant, most biker gangs don't deal with young girls and act like they don't care. The boys in here have daughters and don't want to see them fall victim to shady characters."

"Could you describe this other man?" Bubba asked.

"Forties, full set of brown hair and well-dressed. He was white and drove an old clunker of a car. The girl was bound with her hands behind her back. She wore jeans and a t-shirt."

Lonnie showed him a picture of Helen. "Did you see this girl?"

"She's cute, will be a looker when she is older. The girl I saw had light brown hair."

"Are you sure the girl you spotted fled away from the scene?" Lonnie asked, narrowing his eyes. "How could a young girl flee into the woods from the bar with her hands tied behind her back?"

The man motioned with his hand for them to follow him as the biker opened the door to his office. In the light, a girl laid on a cot in the sunlight staring at them. She looked to be about fourteen years of age with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her face was clean; with a huge bruise forming on her right side as Lonnie had determined.

"My woman has been taking care of her. She doesn't speak to frighten to do so, I guess. I've been trying to think some way to turn her over to Y'all without getting arrested for it," the man explained.

Bubba looked at Lonnie, he knew his friend was deep in his thought, attempting to figure out what to do next in this situation. For the case, had taken another unforeseen twist nor did he or Capt. Skinner noticed what was coming straight towards them. A second victim appeared more frightened than Helen when he found her in the shack of Trisha's property. This girl and Helen had the same striking fear deep within their eyes. A fear Lonnie recognized of the young girl being traumatized from being raped.

"Bubba, we need to tread carefully here," Lonnie whispered, adding, "This young woman has been traumatized by a threatening ordeal of some kind. We need to speak softly and eye-level with her so she can recognize that we are not going to hurt her."

"Parker's domain, and not mine."

"True. But Parker isn't here, we are. I recognize the empty shell of shock and horror on that little girl's face; for I saw it with Helen's eyes the night that Parker and I rescued her from the shack."

The girl sat up and raced behind the couch putting herself between the wall and the piece of furniture. She started frantically wailing at the top of her lungs, hurting Lonnie's ears. A woman burst into the office holding a wooden bat in her left hand to nail the intruders. The man motioned with his hand to her to lower the weapon as her face turned white as a sheet.

Lonnie turned towards the woman, and asked, "Could you help us to calm her down? We're not here to hurt her, but to offer our assistance to find her attackers and possibly to get her home again."

The woman slowly placed the ball bat on the floor staring at the officers. Once it was on the floor, she quickly darted to the girl speaking calmly to her. The wailing stopped. Lonnie was grateful to the woman for his ears stopped hurting.

She was able to coax the young girl out of her hiding spot and started to softly talk to her. The girl huddled closer to the woman and terrified what would transpire next. Bubba approached them, bent down, and took off his hat holding it in his hands.

"Honey, I'm Capt. Skinner of the Sparta Police Department and I'm here to help you. There's no reason for you to be frightened of me or my friend, Lieut. Jamison standing over there by the door. You understand what I'm saying to ya?"

"Sugar," the woman said, adding, "tell these nice officers what you told me what happened last night. It's very important they have enough information to help ya to get home again." She stroked the girl's hair to reassure her everything was fine.

The girl wiped her eyes with her hands and straightened her back, but didn't look at them instead at the ceiling. "Three bad men killed my daddy and took me with them. While we were staying at a motel room because the car had broken down on the interstate near here. They did nasty and dirty things to me and some other girls."

"You are very brave, honey. Now, can ya tell me about your mama?"

"My mama wasn't with us, but I can't remember why." The girl hugged the woman and sobbed quietly in her arms.

"Capt., I do believe she was drugged to be able to control her and to terrify her into submission," the woman explained.

Skinner stood and turned with his jaw clenched out of anger as Lonnie took his cue, stepping out into the narrow hallway to summon paramedics to the bar for the girl. He wondered how bad the danger level was going to be after this new development, and would Trisha remained safe from Kyle in Sparta?

Page 9


End file.
